This invention relates generally to gas turbines and more particularly to fuel control systems for gas turbines.
At least some known industrial gas turbine fuel control systems rely upon steady fuel pressure upstream of a set of parallel gas control valves for proper operation. For this reason, a pressure control valve is employed immediately upstream of the set of parallel gas control valves, to regulate this pressure.
Improvement to the pressure control valve response is desirable for gas turbine fuel system pressure control. A slow response and low bandwidth may result in a poor tracking action of the control system with the controlled parameter. An algorithm that provides an improved fuel control system dynamic response, including a shorter rise time of the response and better tracking action for higher frequency command reference signals tends to improve overall turbine system operation.